


Carnival

by StillNotKing42



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotKing42/pseuds/StillNotKing42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is trapped in 'The Carnival,' a place for sorcerers, and other non-dangerous prisoners. Forced to perform night, after night, Merlin dreams of escape, but that dream is impossible with Uther in charge. One fateful day, Merlin meets Arthur, Uthers son. Destiny ensues, and they grow to be unlikely friends, and much more. (A Merthur fanfic. AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Merlin

Faster, and faster. Higher, and higher. I throw the balls in the air, and smoothly catch them. The children laugh with glee, their eyes sparkling. They don't know what goes on when the show is over, the horror that ensues when I am back in the cage that I call home.  
Still, I smile back at them, praying that they never meet the same fate. I see Uther, and the smile quickly leaves my face, but Uther see’s it and scowls at me. Uther doesn't like his 'pets' to enjoy anything about The Carnival. It's bad for business, people like to see other people suffering. It helps them forget their own miserable lives, if only for a while. I will pay greatly for that smile, later. I focus on my juggling, making sure not to miss any. But I keep an eye on Uther, making sure he moves on.  
He doesn't. I am his favourite, and it's not a good thing. Being his favourite means he has more fun torturing you. And having to suffer his unwanted advances.  
After I am done juggling, I'm done for the night. It's my last act. I retire to my cage, and hope to get some sleep. I lie on the bare floor, and I wait for Uther, and for my punishment. If I am lucky, I will only get a simple flogging. If not.... Well, I don’t want to think of that.  
Then I hear footsteps.  
Uther slowly slinks to the front of my cage. He smirks at my pathetic form lying on the filthy floor, pretending to sleep. "I'm so sorry, Merlin." He says, knowing im not actually sleeping. "Your punishment will have to wait until tomorrow, my son is here, and I have to show him around. I hope you understand." He says sweetly, but his smile says something else.  
"Of course," I gulp, "Master."  
He smirks one last time before he leaves.  
That might be the worst part of The Carnival, having to call that man, that monster, 'Master.' It makes me sick, having another 'person' own me. And the fact that he has a son! Who would want that with him?! I can't imagine anyone wanting him as a father, I feel sorry for that poor boy.  
#####  
Sleep eludes me. I toss and turn about all night, plagued by nightmares. At dawn, I rise, and splash my face with cold water. The guard sees that I am awake, and unlocks my cell door. Same as every morning.  
As I walk out of the tent that holds all the cages, I look at the people in them. A strong man, a few girls who can't be older than eight, who can twist their bodies into the oddest positions. The kind of people you would usually see at a carnival. I see my friend, Gwen, still sleeping. Gwen and I met the day of my imprisonment. Uther had me put in the stocks, to make a spectacle of me. Gwen was kind to me, and we have been friends ever since. There was a time when Gwen want to be more than friends, but she realized that we were best as friends.  
Gwen did nothing wrong. Uther caught her father consorting with sorcerers, and had him killed. He brought Gwen to The Carnival as punishment for her father's actions. She isn't forced to perform like the rest of us, she is the maid to Uther’s ward, Morgana.  
As I leave the tent, I go to meet Gaius, The Carnival’s physician. I have been under his care since the day I was brought here. I enjoy working with Gaius, he is like a father to me, and why he is under the employment of a man like Uther is a mystery to me.  
Lost in thought, I don't see the man in front of me, and knock us both to the ground. I get up and offer him my hand. He gives me a hard look, with icy blue eyes, and gets up himself.  
“Watch where you are!” He says sharply, but a smile is on his lips. I can't help but wonder what it would be like to feel those lips on mine, to feel that body writhing above me. I blush, wondering where those thoughts came from, I have never thought about a man that way before.  
Before I can stammer out an apology, Uther appears behind me, and grabs my shoulder. I freeze, and he sneers at me. “Merlin!” He barks, “What are you doing?” When I say nothing, he laughs and says, “Slacking off, I see! Twenty lashes, bare back.” I gulp, my eyes wide.  
Before I can say anything, he notices the young man standing in front of me. “Ah, Arthur, I see you have met your new servant.” He says, with a smile.  
“What?!” The man, Arthur, and I say simultaneously. “Servant? Father, you can't be serious.”  
“‘Father,’ I think, “But that means.....”  
“Arthur, meet Merlin.” He turns to me with a sneer, “Merlin, meet Arthur, my only son.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
Arthur

“Father! You can’t be serious?! That clumsy fool is my new servant?!” I plead with my father, trying to make him see reason. But he is a very stubborn man.   
“Arthur, my word is final.” He says firmly. “Come on, I am having him flogged. That should be a good show!” He has a wicked gleam in his eye. “That will be a fitting punishment, for now. At least, until I give him my special treatment.” I feel as though he is talking to himself, more than he is to me, so I don't answer back.   
I cannot seem to get that man, that Merlin, out of my mind. When he fell on me, for a moment, I imagined what it would be like to have him on his back, writhing under me, begging for more. I quickly dismiss these thoughts, horrified with myself. I try to think of something else, anything else, but my thoughts keep going back to him.   
Lost in thought, I do not realize that we have stopped walking, and nearly crash into my father. I see that a large crowd is gathered around a tall post. Then I notice a man tired to that post, Merlin. His shirt is off exposing the pale, scarred skin on his back, I realize that this is not the first time he has been flogged.   
“He is very beautiful, despite the scars.” I think, realization dawns, and a quick burst of anger floods my body. Uther is the one that cause those scars, he is the one that marred the otherwise perfect skin. Anger boiling, I try to calm myself, he could have deserved his beating. Somewhere inside of me, I this is not true, but I have to believe that it is. My father wouldn't inflict punishment without reason. Would he?  
I know what I must do, I must harden my heart to this man. “After all, he is just a servant, its not like we will be friends, he must hate me.” I think to myself, hoping that this isn't true, but needing it to be.   
“Commence,” my father says, with a bored tone. I am jerked out of my thoughts just in time to see the first lash land on Merlin’s back. 

Merlin 

After my ‘run in’ with Arthur, I quickly continued on my way to Gaius’ chambers, hoping Uther would forget about the beating I was promised. Twenty lashes, bare back! I shuddered, and hoped I would be lucky enough to get to Gaius without being stopped. I saw two guards approaching me, without thinking, I begin to run, but the guards caught me. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, and that was the last thing I knew. 

#####

When I awoke, I was tied to a post, stripped down to only my trousers. A crowd is gathered around me, jeering with unfriendly looks on their faces. I discreetly tug on my bonds, desperate for escape, but they do not yield. Defeated, my legs gives out, and I let the ropes hold my weight, awaiting my punishment.   
I hear Uther, give the command, and I pull myself up, hands tightening on the ropes. I try to steel my back against the pain, though I know it will not help. I promise myself that I will not cry out, that I will not show weakness, Uther preys on the weak.   
The first lash snakes across my back, leaving fire in its wake. My back arches, and I have to bite my lip to keep from crying out. The second lash comes before I have a chance to brace myself again. The force is so hard that I am thrown against the post I am tired to. I hear a crack and I know one of my ribs has just broken. The third and fourth lashes are much the same, I try to pivot my body so I do not hit the post again.   
I am lost in a blur of pain, but I have yet to cry out. On the tenth lash, tears are streaming down my face, and blood down my back. I hear the whip crack, but before the blow is delivered, I hear someone scream, “STOP!” I turn my head to see who it is, and I feel the lash bite my cheek. I cry out as agony wracks my body, tears fall onto my chest in bloody rivers.   
I hear the sound of fighting behind me, but it seems a million miles away. I feel someone gingerly touch my shoulder, and I use the last of my strength to turn my head towards my savior. I see Arthur's face, then everything goes dark.

Arthur

As I see the first lash hit Merlin’s back, it is almost more than I can bear. Lash after lash, I suffer in silence, wanting more than anything to rush to his side, and embrace him. “What is happening to you? wanting to embrace another man?” The voice in my head, that sounds very much like my fathers voice, says in disgust. I ignore it, and continue watching Merlin, unable it tear my eyes away from the horror before me.   
When I see Merlin’s body heaving, and his face lined with tears, I react without thinking. “STOP!” I yell, surprising all the spectators, and myself. Merlin turns his face, and is struck on the cheek. He cries out, blood rushing from his face, he falls against the post, the pain too much for him. The man raises his whip again, but it never touches Merlin, it never will again. I rush towards the man and wrestle with whip from his hand. He is surprised, but quickly recovers, and run at me, rage visible in his eyes. I move at the last moment and use the handle of the whip to knock him out.   
I quickly move to Merlins side, gently touching his shoulder. He slowly turns his head, and I look into his blue eyes. His eyes close, and he goes limp. I untie him, and pick him up, carrying his limp form in my arms. My father looks at in disgust, hate clear in his eyes, everyone else looks on with shock, unsure of what to do, or say. Uther looks away, and smiles at the people, “Its seems my son has had too much to drink!” He laughs.   
The others start to depart, nervous and unsure of what to do next. No one wants to be around my father when he is angry. I look away, and carry the smaller man to Gaius’ chambers.   
When I arrive, Gaius wastes no time, and begins to bandage Merlin as soon as we lay him down on the table. He is too preoccupied with Merlin to notice me, and I can tell I am only getting in the way. I start to slip out, when he turns to me and says, “Thank you,” with obvious relief.   
“For what?” I ask unable to help myself, “I only carried him here, I did nothing else.”   
He smiled a sad smile, “One of his ribs is broken, is he had stayed on that post, he could have punctured a lung. You might have saved his life, Arthur. He is like a son to me.” he whispers, “I wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to him.”  
“I am not my father.” I say, mostly to myself, Hoping that its true.   
“No,” Gaius agrees,” You are kind.” Before I can respond, he turns back to Merlin. I realize that I am being dismissed, and turn and walk out the door. I dread the talk I know I will have to have with my father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I love you all! For some reason, this chapter took me three days to write. I was having a major case of writers block. I hope to get the next chapter out by Monday. And before you read the next chapter, you should know that I loath Uther. I hate him. So he is going to be REALLY evil. Fair warning. Please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Arthur

The walk to Uther’s “chambers” was long and painful. I went to speak to him about what I did, about how I saved Merlin. I recited my speech to myself, “Father,” I would say, “I couldn't have a damaged servant, now could I?” I decided to put on the best ‘I’m-a-spoiled-prat’ voice that I could manage. I’ll pretend to regret my actions, I’ll act like I wished it never happened, and that I hope he can forgive my selfishness . “I’m not lying,” I say aloud, trying to convince myself. “Its half true.” 

Just before I reach my father’s apartments, I freeze in my tracks. When I last saw Merlin (3 days, 8 hours, and 20 minutes ago. Not that I’m counting), he was bloody and unconscious, now, he is bloody and very much awake. He is limping away from fathers apartment, looking dejected and ashamed. For a moment, I wonder why was with Uther, horrible things cross my mind, but I quickly push them away. My father wouldn't do that, would he? 

I briefly consider calling out to Merlin, to ask him what he was doing with Father, but I don’t. I’ll just ask Father, he’ll tell me what they were doing. I’m sure Merlin was just.......cleaning..... or trying to figure out when he starts work as my servant.   
At the thought of Merlin working for me, images flash through my mind: Merlin, naked from the waist up, on his knees before, his mouth expertly sucking my cock. Another Image; Merlin, completely naked now, a thin sheen of sweat glistening on his pale chest, writhing under me, moaning my name.... 

“NO!” I think before my thoughts can get away from me, “I can’t think about my servant like that!” It takes me a moment to calm down before I enter Uther’s apartments. 

When I see him, he has a smug smile of his face, and a cigarette in his mouth. “Odd,” I think, “I didn't know he smoked.” When he sees me, his look of satisfaction is replaced with a look of rage. Before I can begin my “I’m Sorry” speech, Uther shouts, “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! Why would you rescue him?! What has that insolent man ever done for you?” Uther’s face is dark red with rage, the veins in his neck bulging, if a looks could kill, I would have been dead moments ago. 

“Father, I...” But he cuts me off. “No. I don’t care what you were thinking. It’s obvious that you weren't. I told everyone there that you were drunk, and that is the way it is going to stay, right?” I give a nod of affirmation. “Good, now, Merlin will began working for you the day after tomorrow, he is there to work. You will not be friends. You will not speak to him unless absolutely necessary. Do I make myself clear?” 

Devastated I nod. Uther turns away from me, a clear sign that I am being dismissed. Slowly, I walk to my rooms. Think about everything Father said, and about how to defy him without getting caught, for Merlin’s sake, not my own. 

Merlin

I woke up three days after Arthur saved me, and was told to immediately report to Uther. I know what is going to happen to me, because it’s happened before, and I’m sure it will happen many times after this. If I wasn’t here, in this hellish place, I could use my magic to keep Uther away from me. But, sadly, I cannot. No one knows that I have magic, if they did, if Uther did, I would probably “disappear.” The Carnival might be a place for non-violent criminals, and sorcerers, but that doesn’t stop Uther. He believes that magic is the most vile thing to plague the earth. So, I just take whatever he does to me, and hope for an escape, or for death. 

I approach Uther’s apartment, and swiftly knock on the door, dread surging through my veins. He comes to the door, and smiles a cruel smile, taking my hand and leading me to his room. I become numb as he pushes my body into the wall, and presses himself onto me. His lips crush mine as his erection grinds into my thigh. 

When I do not react, he pulls back and slaps me again and again. I try to keep the tears from welling in my eyes, but I cannot. He laughs at my pain, and hits me again, this time splitting my lip. He laps up the blood, and he takes off his pants, and pulls out his cock. I flinch, and he places his knee on my throat, while shoving his member into my mouth.   
I choke, and gasp for breath to no avail. This goes on for what seems like an eternity, and then he stops. “Stop, please!” I beg, and he laughs. I try to hit him, to claw his face, to get him off me, but that only makes him angrier.   
I feel a sharp pain in my jaw, and then everything goes black. 

********

I wake up, naked and in pain. I look down to see my body covered in bruises, and blood. Quickly, I gather my clothes, and leave Uther’s apartment. Tears stream down my face as I walk briskly back to my cage, praying to whoever will listen for sleep.   
I see Gwen, and I know that she knows, shame goes through my body, but she says nothing. I arrive at my cage, and the guards let me in. They don’t say anything, but they know what just happened they have seen me like this before. One of them leans towards me as he is shutting the door. A tall, dark man by the name of Lancelot. He whispers to me, “We will not let anyone disturb you.” I nod in appreciation, and collapsing onto my cot, fall quickly asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Merlin  
Two days later

“I can’t do it, Gwen, I can’t!” I shouted at my best friend, before collapsing on her bedroll with my head in my hands.   
“Merlin,” she says softly, “You don’t have a choice, you have to.” Her large brown eyes are full of sympathy. “I thought working for Morgana would be awful, but it’s not bad at all.” I know she’s trying to help, but she doesn’t understand.  
“Gwen, what if-what if he’s like Uther? I can’t- I just-”   
“He helped you,” she reminds me gently. Without wanting to, the memory of that day invades my mind: that voice, his voice, shouting for it to stop. The way he looked when he rushed over to me, his face illuminated by the sun, his blond hair looked gold, his eyes looking at me with... concern? And then, nothing.   
Shaking my head to clear my thoughts of him, I realize Gwen is trying to get my attention. “Sorry,” I smile at her sheepishly. She just smiles at me and shakes her head like she knows something I don’t.   
“Here’s my advice about Arthur: Don’t try and befriend him. Don’t do anything that will make him see you for more than a servant.” Her face goes from serious to happy in an instant, “Okay, enough talk about Arthur, I have news!” I smile and make a “go on” gesture. “Do you know the guard Lancelot?”   
I nod.   
“Well, we have been, well-” Her smile lights up her cell, and I can’t help but be happy for her.   
“Oh, Gwen, that’s amazing! You’re so lucky, he is.. he is...”   
“Kind? Wonderful?” She laughs, then says, “Please don’t tell anyone. If Uther were to find out.....” She shudders.  
I put my hands on her shoulders, “I promise.” She smiles are pulls me into a hug. “Oh Gwen,” I think, “Please don’t get hurt, I couldn’t bear it.”

Later  
“Sir, wake up.” I say, pulling up the curtains, and letting the sun into Arthur’s chambers.   
No response.   
“Sir! Wake up!”  
No response.  
Annoyance fills my voice, “Sir!” My hands go to the larger man’s shoulders, shaking him, “Wake the hell up!”   
Arthur’s eyes fly open, and shoves me away from him as he jolts awake. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?! How dare you touch me!” His voice is filled with contempt, and this only annoys me more.  
“I’m doing my job, you prat! Your breakfast is ready, and I was instructed to wake you, and dress you. You can take it up with your father if you have a complaint.” I say, filling my voice with as much spite as I can muster.   
The momentary look of shock on his face is almost worth the slap.   
Almost.  
“What the bloody hell did you do that for?!” I ask, my hand flying to my stinging cheek.  
“I will not allow a mere servant speak to me as you did! This is your only warning, Merlin.” Anger flashed in his eyes, “What are you standing around for? Get on with my breakfast!”   
Stiffly, I walk to where I placed the tray of food, and began to set the table. I can feel Arthur’s eyes on my back as a set food on an absurdly expensive-looking plate. When I finish I say, “Breakfast is served, Sir.” My voice dripping with sarcasm. From the glare he gives me, I can tell he noticed.   
“Merlin,” he say when he sits at the table, “What were you doing at my father’s the other day?”   
I can feel the blood rush from my face as the memories flood my brain. The smell of stale cigarettes on his breath, the blood, all the air gone from my lungs, the fight, the struggle to breathe. Panic surges through my body as I force the lie out from my lips, “I was....cleaning.... and, erm, finding out when I began work for you.” Hastily I add, “Sir.”   
His eyes narrow, and I hold my breath, praying to whoever is listening that he will believe me. “Shut up, Merlin. You think I believe that truly awful lie? Tell me what really happened!” Before I can protest he adds, “That’s an order!”   
I began backing towards the door, “Thats....I’m not... I just....I’ve got to... Sorry Arthur, got to go.” I turn my back to the confused man and run as quickly as I can ignoring the shouts of: “Get back here, Merlin, NOW!”  
I turn back for a moment to make sure Arthur wasn’t following me, and slam right into one of Arthur’s personal guards. 

Gwaine

The day had been entirely uneventful, guarding the princess usually was, I ran into Merlin. Well, he did the running. “Woah,” I say, holding up my hands in surrender, a lazy smile crossing my face. “Where are you off to so quickly, mate? Does the princess grab random men off the street now? Right to run away, you are, the tales I’ve heard from people who’ve shagged him.” I shudder for effect, “Well, lets just hope you never find out.” The smirk I wear slides off my face at the his look.  
“What’s wrong, mate?” I ask, knowing what Uther does to the handsome man standing in front on me. “Did he...” I start, warning in my voice.  
“No, no!” Merlin says quickly, “It’s just.... well, I work for the prat now.” He smiles, “Manservant to Arthur Pendragon, at your service.” He bows at me, laughs.   
I laugh at his grandeur, and bow in return. “Personal guard to the princess, Arthur Pendragon.” I look him in the eyes and wink, “At your service.”   
At this Merlin laughs so loudly that the other guards give us odd looks, but I don’t care. I laugh with him, and soon we are both doubled over with tears streaming down our faces.   
When the laughter stops, I turn to him and say, “Seriously though, mate, I’ll protect you, from the princess at least. You’re a good friend, mate, I don’t want to see you get hurt.” I smile, and shrug, “Now, run along, I’ll let you know if the princess or his father need anything.”  
Merlin smiles at me, and begins to walk away, but stops and says, “Thank you, Gwaine. For.... everything.” He winks at me, laughs, and walks away.  
An hour later the princess emerged from his chambers, “Gwaine,” he shouts at me, “If my father comes by tell him I went to visit Morgana.” He takes three steps, then turns back to me, “And if he asks about Merlin, my servant, tell him everything was fine, nothing out of the ordinary happened.” He starts to leave again.  
“What did you do to him, mate?” I call after him, “What made him run?”   
He turns back, and says, “I asked him a question. Nothing more. I’ve no idea why he ran.” This time when he turns to leave I let him. 

Arthur

“Arthur, what a pleasant surprise.” Morgana smiles at me as she ushers me into her chambers, and bids me to sit at her table. “Gwen,” she says loudly, as a woman with dark hair, and darker skin wearing a lavender dress emerges from Morgana’s kitchen, “Could you get tea for Arthur and myself?”   
The woman, Gwen, smiles and says, “Yes, my lady,” before disappearing back into the kitchen.   
“Thank you, Gwen!” Morgana calls to her, before turning to me. “That’s my maidservant, Gwen, she’s a lovely girl, a loyal friend.” She smiles, “How’s Merlin?”   
“How do you know Merlin?” I ask, more sharply than I intended to. If Morgana notices she doesn’t say anything.   
“Merlin and Gwen are great friends, he comes round all the time.” She waves her hand dismissively, “Now, tell me, how did he do?”  
“Well,” I start, “It was... a bit odd.”   
“Odd,” She asks, “How?”  
“Well, the other day I saw him leaving Uther’s chambers. When I asked him about it he made up some pathetic excuse, and ran.” I shrug, “He was also quite rude, and sarcastic. Not at all servant like.” I complain.   
Morgana smiles at that, but the smile falls from her face as she says, “If I were you, I wouldn't question him about Uther, it’s a... touchy subject for him.”   
Before I can ask what she means, she stands and begins to walk to the door, “Sorry, darling, must go. Enjoy your tea.” She smiles over her shoulder at me, then walks out the door.  
Gwen comes back with the tea moments after she leaves. “Did you know she was going to do that?” I demand.  
Gwen smiles, “I suspect she left so you could question me about Merlin.” She sits across from me, without invitation, and says, “Go ahead, ask me.” She remembers who she is talking to and adds, “Sir.”   
Before I can say anything, there is a knock on the door, and Merlin bursts in. “Sorry, Gwen.” He smiles apologetically, “Gwaine said Arthur was here and-” he stops when he sees me. “Oh, hello Arthur. Sorry, but Uther, uh, your father, wanted you to know that you will be leaving with some of your guards to fetch some prisoners.” He looks from me to Gwen unsure of what to do, I ask, “Which guards?” He begins to rapidly list off name, but I don’t listen. I look at his face, all sharp angles and cheekbones. His black hair contrasting his blue eyes, and pale skin. His tongue darts out to lick his lips like he doesn’t even know he’s doing it.   
“Merlin, when do we leave?” I cut him off in mid sentence.   
“An hour,” he says quickly.   
“Good,” I turn to Gwen, “Get someone to pack my bags.” She nods, and rushes off. I turn back to Merlin, “Prepare the horses, and polish my armor.” I reach the door before he calls to me.   
“Horses?”   
“Yes, horses. Two of them.”  
“But, why?” He asks, puzzled.  
“You’re coming with us. Be ready within the hour.” The last thing I see before I leave is the shocked look on Merlin’s face

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please remember to comment/ bookmark. If you have any suggestions please message me! I'm happy to hear all feedback!


End file.
